gamerzprojectxifandomcom-20200214-history
Treasures of Aht Urhgan Missions
Aht Urhgan Mission 1: Land of Sacred Serpents *Obtain a Boarding Permit from the quest The Road to Aht Urhgan in Lower Jeuno. *Board the ferry from Mhaura to the Empire of Aht Urhgan. *Enter Salaheem's Sentinels in Aht Urhgan Whitegate (I-10) for a cutscene and a Supplies Package. Aht Urhgan Mission 2: Immortal Sentries *Travel to any of the following staging points, and talk to the Immortal stationed there: **Azouph Isle Staging Point **Dvucca Isle Staging Point **Halvung Staging Point **Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point **Mamool Ja Staging Point *Using the Runic Portal to return to Aht Urhgan Whitegate will activate it for future use. *Talk to Naja Salaheem. Aht Urhgan Mission 3: President Salaheem *Talk to Rytaal at the Commission Agency (K-10). **You will gain access to Assault. *Return to Naja Salaheem. **You may speak to Fubruhn to gain access to Mog Locker. *'You do not have to Complete a Assault mission to move forward with the mission' *Speak to Naja Salaheem again for another cutscene. Aht Urhgan Mission 4: Knight of Gold *Talk to Cacaroon at (G-11) in Aht Urhgan Whitegate for a cutscene. **If you get a cutscene related to Two Horn the Savage, go back and talk to Naja Salaheem, then return to Cacaroon again. **If you are on the part of the quest Rat Race where you must obtain information from Cacaroon, he will not give you the cutscene for this mission until you have completed Rat Race. **He may mention something about Mamook being very spooky. If he does, just talk to him again. *Trade Cacaroon 1000 gil or an Imperial Bronze Piece for another cutscene. *Enter the Walahra Temple at (K-8) for a cutscene. *Enter the Shararat Teahouse at (K-12) second floor for a cutscene. You will receive Raillefal's letter. **When asked for Raillefal's identity, choose the third answer to proceed. Aht Urhgan Mission 5: Confessions of Royalty *Talk to Halver in Chateau d'Oraguille. **If you do not have access to Chateau d'Oraguille, you may also talk to Guilerme or Bacherume (I-7) in Northern San d'Oria. Aht Urhgan Mission 6: Easterly Winds *Enter Ru'Lude Gardens and walk into the palace for a cutscene. **If you choose "Yes" for the first question and "That's what I'm here for!" for the third question, you receive 10 Imperial Bronze Pieces. Aht Urhgan Mission 7: Westerly Winds *Head to the Shararat Teahouse (K-11) for a cutscene and one Imperial Silver Piece. *Talk to Naja Salaheem for a cutscene and another Imperial Silver Piece. Aht Urhgan Mission 8: A Mercenary Life *Exit/Enter Salaheem's Sentinels for a cutscene. Aht Urhgan Mission 9: Undersea Scouting *Enter the Bhaflau Thickets exit of the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins for a cutscene. **This can be reached from Bhaflau Thickets at (F-6). Trade Kamih Mapokhalam an Imperial Silver Piece to enter. **If you currently have the Nyzul Isle Staging Point activated, you can proceed there from the Chamber of Passage, then to the southeast teleport (H-9), then the east teleport. *If you have not activated the Nyzul Isle Staging Point, you can do so by proceeding forward through the Gilded Doors, taking the teleport, and then proceeding eastward (avoiding the next two teleports in your path). The Runic Portal is on the east side of the staging point. Aht Urhgan Mission 10: Astral Waves *Talk to Naja Salaheem. Aht Urhgan Mission 11: Imperial Schemes *Talk to Naja Salaheem.